


Interviews

by Brabblecure



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Interviews, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Other, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Trauma, therapist kyoko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brabblecure/pseuds/Brabblecure
Summary: Kyoko is tasked with interviewing the survivors of the simulation.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Interview and evaluate the mental status of the survivors of the Neo World program. That was Kyoko’s mission. She stood outside the main control building of Jabberwock, where the unconscious bodies of several of the worlds most dangerous criminals were at. As well as 5 survivors. The sky above the island was an intimidating crimson, the air just barely breathable thanks to Towa City’s air purifiers. It was summer, but it didn’t feel like it. It was hot in the same way standing directly beside a volcano was hot. It burnt. Breathing was a chore, and everyone was tired and sluggish constantly. If anyone could get through evaluating people under these circumstances, it would be Kyoko. She weighed her options on where to begin with, or rather who. She figured it would be easiest to start with Izuru Kamakura, to get him out of the way.

She walked in and avoided the cracks on the floor superstitiously. She had never believed in silly stuff like that before, but in a situation where they needed all the luck they could get, she had to believe every superstition she knew.

The building reminded her of something out of a horror movie. The lights didn’t work properly and flickered on and off, the walls were an insane asylum white the only disruption on the monochromatic palette being greenish rot climbing the walls. The windows mostly busted out. The halls echoed the ragged breaths, sobs, and sighs from the survivors. She headed toward the room where Izuru was kept. 

And she went to knock on the door, but before she could hit the rotting wood she heard a low and monotone, “come in.” 

She was surprised but pushed open the door to see a man with two different eye tones sitting on the bed, staring at her.

“You knew I was coming?” She asked curiously. He was a scary sight, she’d admit.

“I heard you.” He answered her with a monotone voice. She nodded and closed the door behind her. She looked around and allowed her pupils a moment to adjust to the dark room.

“You’re just sitting alone in the dark?” She asked, taking precaution to drag a chair far from the bed where he was sitting, and then sit across from him.

“Yes.”

“I’ll begin preforming an evaluation of your mental status now that you’ve exited the simulation. Are you ready to begin?” She began pulling out a notebook to write down the answers. 

“I am.” 

“First question. Who are you?” She was a little hesitant to ask this question, seeing as he might’ve been a little confused with that himself.

“I am in Hajime Hinata’s body.” He answered quickly, and his face was unmoving.

“I know that. But, are you Hajime?” 

“Possibly.”

She decided to write down ‘confused’ and move on. “Next question. How have you been feeling lately?”

“Paranoid.” 

She scribbled it down, then curiously looked up. “Paranoid? About....what?”

“I can hear them. Breathing. Down.” 

Kyoko had to admit this would be substantially easier if he would stop being so cryptic. Luckily she was a detective. He can hear breathing? Well, it couldn’t be the other survivors. Their rooms are all spread apart in different sections. And down? The only thing below his room was- ah. The pod room. He hears the people in coma’s breathing. “That’s....impressive. But it makes you paranoid?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

Kyoko just nodded and wrote it down, she didn’t want to push him too hard. “Next, I have a task for you.” She flipped to a new page in the notebook and held it and the pen out to him. “Can you draw?”

“I assume so.” He answered taking it from her. “What am I supposed to be drawing?”

“First, draw me. If you would.”

She watches as he takes one glance at her and quickly begins to make long pencil strokes, and before she knew it he was done. It looked exactly like her when he showed her. 

“Next, draw Fuyuhiko.”

He flips the page and begins, the face shape is a little off and she guesses it’s because he wasn’t able to look at him before he began. But nonetheless he still looks like him. Except, he’s wearing a fedora. She taps the paper with her finger.

“Why is he wearing that?”

And suddenly he blinks like he hadn’t noticed he’d drawn it. “I don’t....know...I don’t know....I don’t-“

“Hey. It’s okay. It doesn’t matter right now.” She says that, but she makes an important mental note of it.

“Next, could you draw yourself?”

Instead of starting with the head or eyes like he normally does, he draws a box. Then he colors in the box. Then he flips the pencil around and erases the entire thing. He starts scribbling and then the pencil breaks. Kyoko noticed he isn’t breathing or blinking. 

“Pardon me.” She holds her hand out for the broken pencil, and he hands her the notepad and pencil. She stares down at the scribble. 

He breathes again and blinks once, then stares back up at her. His hair is a dark curtain around him.

“I’d like you to answer these next questions as quickly as possible.”

“Ok.”

“Where are you?”

“Jabberwock island.”

“Are you in pain?”

“No.”

“How many survivors are there?”

“Five.”

“What’s your name?”

“Izuru Kamakura—“ he stops suddenly and blinks again. “Oh.”

She nods and writes it down. If she were Toko, Asahina, Yasuhiro, or Byakuya she’d be taking precautions now knowing it was the last remaining member of Ultimate Despair. But she didn’t.

“Hajime Hinata. Is also-...here.” He adds. 

She nods and stands, closing up her notebook. “This has been enlightening. Thank you for this, both of you.” And she gives him a smile before exiting. 

1 down. 4 to go.


	2. Fuyuhiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko gets interviewed

She stepped off to the next room where she’d be interviewing the next survivor. She noted mentally that this area of the HQ was slightly colder than the rest. An observation only her, and maybe Kamakura would notice. The icon on the door was an engraved dragon. A symbol of the kuzuryuu clan. Looking back, Kamakura’s door didn’t have anything on it. As he would say, boring.

She knocked on the door, and heard shuffling and sniffling, then the door opened. Fuyuhiko was resting his weight on a black cane, had an eyepatch on, and looked like he just finished crying.

“The hell do you want?” He snapped, glaring daggers at her. She brushed a lock of hair over her shoulder. 

“I’ve come to evaluate you. It’s mandatory.” She pushed the door open a little further and saw broken glass all over the floor, and frames where mirrors would go in broken in half.

“Just fuckin’ make it quick.” He sighed and used the cane to aid him in getting back to a chair, then he gestured at a small foldable chair lying against a wall. Despite herself, Kyoko smiled and took it. She opened it up and set it down in front of him before opening up her notebook. 

“At anytime you are free to pass on the questions, though I’d like us to come back to them eventually. Question one, how did you first feel upon exiting the simulation?” She asked looking up at him to gauge a reaction.

He scoffed and looked away before returning to meet her eyes. “When we left, the five of us, when we shut down the game...it was like fallin’ asleep. Nah, that ain’t right. It was like waking up. There was this pins and needles feeling, freaky as hell. Felt like the world was spinning. Then I started rememberin’ things.  
Awful. Awful things.”

She nodded and wrote it all down. He was much more talkative then Kamakura, that was good. She hoped the rest were like this too. “And when you woke up?”

“Well,” he continued “When I woke up I was banging on the roof of my pod, tryna get the hell out. It hurt like hell. I think it was Akane who lifted the lid of my pod...but she didn’t look nothin’ like she did when I thought I’d seen her last. First thing I did when I was out was lean over the side and vomit. Akane held this plastic bag over my mouth.” He rubbed his mouth as if remembering it.

No one was keeping exact tract since time seemed to be lost on Jabberwock, but Kyoko would wager that was around 2 weeks ago. 

“Mm. You said you remembered things? Of being ultimate despair?” 

“I guess so. It was my hands, my laugh, but I swear I wouldn’t fuckin’ do that shit.” His eye was dark and cloudy. Maybe it was best to not make him remember. 

“How much of the simulation do you remember?” She asked and quickly wrote down all the information she just learned.

“All of it.” He answered, and it seemed like he wanted to say more. His voice broke. “Every second.” Then he looked away to save pride.

“Do you remember the second class trial?” She was stepping on a land mine. Kyoko knew that. So it wasn’t surprising when she got a reaction out of the yakuza.

“You’ve got a lotta fuckin’ nerve..!” He went to stand and his legs gave out, and he slumped back down against his chair. 

“What was your relationship with Peko Pekoyama?” She asked quietly.

Fuyuhiko flinched at the name like it burnt him. He stared up at Kyoko, and she felt like he was looking through her. “I spend...a lotta my time in the pod room. I go in after dinner and I sit there.... all night, until I leave early morning before Sonia comes in. I talk to her, and I tell her about my day.......and I say sorry.”

“You apologize? For what?”

“Everything. Since we were kids, my folks would come into the room and call Peko to them. She’d tell me she was leaving for training. I never fucking believed her. She came back bruised and scrubbing tears off her face. And as the days went by, every day she came back just as bruised, but less and less sad. No person should get fuckin’ used to being hurt.” He spat, clutching at his shirt like he couldn’t breathe.

“And I hated her. I told her that. Can you fucking believe that? I told the one person that cared about me I hated her. And I only fucking hated her because I didn’t see her as anything more than a symbol that my folks didn’t think I had what it took. I was an asshole to her.” 

She wasn’t writing anything down anymore. She listened to him talk with so much hurt and regret in his voice that she couldn’t do any more than listen.

“I owed her everything. I couldn’t imagine a life without her. And now I’m living it. She gave her life for me, I couldn’t give a shit if it was a simulation or not! When the chips were down, she gave everything for me. How do I make that up to her? How the fuck do I make it up?” He was burying his head into his hands.

If Kamakura’s issue was his identity, then Fuyuhiko’s is regret. 

“Id like you to answer these next few questions as quickly as possible.”

“Fuck. Ok.”

“Who was the first person you saw when you woke up?”

“Akane.”

“Who did you face off against in the simulation?”

“Junko enoshima.”

“If Peko was here right now what would you tell her?”

“I’m sorry.”

“If you had an extra second before  
She was executed, what would you have said?”

“I love you. Wait- fuck- hold on you motherfucker—!” His face was beat red and he gritted his teeth. She smiled to herself. ‘Works every time.’

She stood. “That’s enough for now, thank you Fuyuhiko.” She folded the chair back away and began to exit. Before she shut the door however she stuck her head through. “And for what it’s worth, I think she loves you too.”

2 down. 3 to go.


	3. Sonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia gets interviewed

The next room of the next survivor had a golden engravement on the side of the rotting wood. The room of the former ultimate princess. She knocked and Sonia answered immediately. Her eyes were puffy from tears and she was holding tissues. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a long white dress.

“Hajime- or- Kamakura- uh- he um told me you were here to interview us.” She paused frequently to wipe her eyes.

The other survivors did not shed tears, so somehow seeing Sonia openly crying felt like a slap in the face. Sonia waved her in and she’d prepared a nice little area around a table for them to sit. The table was a fold out one that looked like it was from the storage closet. Kyoko thanked her for the consideration and sat down.

“I’m not quite sure what to say.” Sonia said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear after they sat in silence for a while.

“I apologize, I’m thinking of where to begin.” She moved her braid out of her way subconsciously after seeing Sonia do a similar action. Sonia nodded and dabbed her eyes dry. 

“Can I ask why you’re crying?” She asked, flipping open her notebook to a new page. Sonia took a deep breath.

“Did Hajime tell you he can hear the people in coma’s from his room?”

“Yes.”

“He said....he heard Gundham cough today-“ Sonia sobbed in the middle of her sentence and stopped to cry into her arm. “We went down and looked at the pods after we saw you go into Fuyuhiko’s room. He was still in a coma...but he almost blinked while his eyes were closed. It was jarring. He said it was REM sleep or something of the type? I just started crying. Hajime left. I have not stopped.”

Kyoko stares at her for a moment with remorse behind her cold eyes. “You....and Tanaka were close in the simulation.” She notes. Apparently she hits a nerve because Sonia sobs suddenly again.

“He was my best friend. No. That is foolish. He is my best friend.” Her face straightens up and just like Fuyuhiko, Kirigiri suddenly feels like she is looking through her. “My everything.”

“What made Tanaka stick out to you?” She asked, sensing that if she sorted out exactly what he was to her, she could fix it.

“We stuck out....to each other for the same reason...we treated each other equally.” Sonia stared up at the ceiling with glossy eyes.

“That implies other people treated you unequal?”

“People put me up on a pedestal and treated me like a perfect pretty princess. They treated Gundham like he was useless and insane. We were just different. However, we held each other at the same standard we held everyone else. One thing led to another and we learned more about each other.” She started crying again and dabbed her eyes dry.

“Was it romantic attraction?” 

Sonia scoffed and looked down with her eyebrows tilted and she rubbed her eyes. “I don’t know....I never...” she paused and then stared up at kyoko with watery eyes. “I never even touched him Kyoko. Never held his hand. I never even stood close to him. He didn’t let me. Why....” 

“This is what I have left of him.” Sonia says this then unfolds a paper from her pocket. 

Sonia handed the piece of paper to Kyoko. It was printed out since the original was written in the simulation. She began to read:

‘𝙎𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙖, 𝙞𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙙𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙛𝙪𝙛𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙙. 𝙄’𝙢 𝙘𝙤𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙡𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙧𝙚𝙛𝙪𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚. 𝙄 𝙖𝙢 𝙖 𝙘𝙤𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙. 𝙃𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧, 𝙣𝙤 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙞𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙚𝙙, 𝙄 𝙙𝙞𝙙 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙖𝙨 𝙖 𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙣𝙩. 𝙄 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙨𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙙 𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙡 𝙢𝙮 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝, 𝙄 𝙖𝙨𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩’𝙨 𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙤𝙧𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝘼𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙖𝙨, 𝙄 𝙖𝙢 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙥𝙝𝙮𝙨𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙘𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙚. 𝙄 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙩 𝙝𝙪𝙧𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝙄 𝙖𝙥𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙜𝙞𝙯𝙚. 𝙏𝙧𝙪𝙩𝙝 𝙞𝙨, 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙛𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙙. 𝙄 𝙛𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙮 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙞𝙥𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙠𝙞𝙣, 𝙥𝙖𝙥𝙚𝙧. 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙢𝙮 𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙚. 𝙋𝙚𝙧𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙨, 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙥𝙥𝙤𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙚. 𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙥𝙝𝙮𝙨𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙡 𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙘𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙣𝙨𝙚 𝙢𝙚. 𝙁𝙤𝙧 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙠𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙥𝙞𝙩𝙚, 𝙄 𝙖𝙢 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙖 𝙫𝙪𝙡𝙣𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙣. 𝘽𝙪𝙩, 𝙄 𝙙𝙞𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙨. 𝙄 𝙖𝙢 𝙖𝙡𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙙𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝙄’𝙫𝙚 𝙘𝙚𝙧𝙩𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙄 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙄 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙞𝙛 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙖 𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙪𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙨𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣’𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙪𝙭𝙖𝙧𝙮 𝙤𝙛 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙫𝙞𝙫𝙚. 𝙃𝙪𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙛𝙩 𝙚𝙣𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙪𝙥. 𝙄 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙛𝙤𝙤𝙡𝙨, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙄 𝙖𝙢 𝙖𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝙣𝙪𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧. 𝙄𝙣 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝, 𝙄 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙯𝙚 𝙄 𝙖𝙢 𝙝𝙪𝙢𝙖𝙣. 𝙄 𝙖𝙢 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙖 𝙗𝙤𝙮. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙖 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡. 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙’𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙪𝙨 𝙞𝙛 𝙬𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚. 𝙈𝙮 𝘿𝙖𝙧𝙠 𝙇𝙖𝙙𝙮, 𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙫𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙥𝙖𝙨𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙤𝙣.’

The detective didn’t realize there were tears in her eyes until she realized her vision was blurred. With a blink, she handed the paper back to her. “His writing is vivid.”

Sonia is crying hard, but she looks so proper. Her cheeks and nose are bright red. Kyoko watches as she holds the paper to her chest. 

“Enough about the simulation. Sonia, I’d like to hear about how you’re doing now that you’ve woke up?”

Sonia nodded and thought for a moment before continuing. “When I woke up, Akane lifted the roof of my pod up. Only when I sat up did I remember everything. I remember hearing gagging and heaving like someone had just vomited. The smell made me sick and Akane held a bag over my mouth. So I did vomit. There was already puke in the bag, and I would’ve been disgusted if I wasn’t being forced to relay memories of horrible things.”

“How much did you remember?”

“Quite a lot. Though it was a little blurred. There are a bunch of blank spaces....”

“And after that?”

“We all split up after everyone was awake and stable. To think it through. However, I couldn’t be alone with my thoughts. So, I went to see Gundham. I still do.” She began to fiddle with the trim of her white dress.

“I go to the pod room. And I sit next to his pod. I read the letter to him and ask him what he means by certain phrases....kyoko. May I ask why...he looks like that?”’

Kirigiri stops her writing to think briefly. Gundham’s main difference in appearance is attire. “Be more specific?”

“The scar in his face. It is real now.” Sonia touches her face as she says it. “It did not used to be. Why?”

“The despairs did many horrible things to themselves and each other.” That’s all she could bring herself to say. Thanks to the ultimate photographer all of their doings were recorded, photographed and broadcasted. The future foundation monitored them, and they were enough to make her sick.

Sonia gasps and places a hand on her own heart in shock. “I didn’t hurt him, did I?”

The detective wanted nothing more than to give her solace. But in a detective there was no room for sympathy. “I can’t guarantee that.”

The Princess erupted into a pitiful sob. She buried her face in her hands.

“You are....much more open about all of this then Kamakura and Fuyuhiko.” Kyoko only notices her slip after she says it. But Sonia is quick to jump and ask.

“Kamakura? So Hajime is really gone?” She asks with a break in her voice.

“No. He assured me that Hajime was there was well. Perhaps they are sharing the body. Who knows.” She hums and stands up, only now realizing the glass of water on the table. She sips from it and Sonia nods as if to reassure herself.

“Yeah...oh! Are we done already?” Sonia asked standing as well to walk her out.

“I believe so. Your problem can be solved with time.”

“And what problem is that, may I ask?”

“Grief.”

—

3 down 2 to go


End file.
